


Sweet Tooth

by mouch30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they catch widowmaker somehow, F/F, Fluff, Time Skips, Well just one, basically self indulgent tea time, before the fall and after the recall, some sort of pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouch30/pseuds/mouch30
Summary: Angela and Amélie meet for a weekly cup of tea.





	Sweet Tooth

-

“Sugar?”

Amélie smiled at the woman in front of her, and nodded. “You know I love my tea sweet,” she said, tilting her head slightly.

The other woman sniffed indignantly, plopping three sugar cubes into the cup she was holding. “Yes, I do. I was hoping you had come to your senses and decided to drink tea the right way.” Angela placed the cup in front of Amélie, sliding a small spoon across the table as well. She poured herself some tea from the pot, and blew on it gently before taking a tentative sip. “Such overwhelming sweetness...don’t you find it detracts from the natural flavors of the tea?”

Amélie chuckled. “To be honest, I don’t really care. As long as it tastes nice to me, I’m happy. Is that such a wrong way to live?”

Angela sighed. “Well, I suppose you’re right...I’m just thinking about your health.”

“Mm, no you’re not. You just can’t stand it when someone disagrees with your,” Amélie placed her cup down and made air quotes with her fingers. “‘ _Professional opinion_ ’.”

The doctor gasped, and scoffed. “Is that what you really think? Then I suppose you wouldn’t want my opinion on the dessert I got for us to enjoy.” Angela bent down and brought up a soft, paper box - creamy white with pastel flowers and vines decorating the top. “What a shame...perhaps the agents down in Blackwatch would appreciate these even more…”

Amélie’s hand shot out towards the box. “Let’s not get too hasty. Maybe we should discuss this some more before you make any rash decisions.”

Angela raised a thin eyebrow. “Oh, so _now_ you want to have a discussion...very well.” She set the box down in between the cups and leaned back in her chair. “Tell me why I should allow you to eat these with me.”

“Point number one. You bought these specifically to share with me during our weekly tea time. I know you love showing off your vast knowledge of tea and food pairings to me, so you wouldn’t risk the opportunity to impress me,” Amélie stated, smirking at the growing scowl on Angela’s face.

“Bold of you to assume impressing you is the sole reason I do anything.”

“Ah, did I say anything? Your words, not mine.” Amélie’s smile widened as Angela rolled her eyes.

“Second point? Or is that all you have?” Angela sipped her tea.

“Second point…” Amélie tapped the side of the cup with her fingernail, tracing the delicate floral patterns. “Um…” She glanced down at the bag Angela pulled the box from. It was a cooler. “A cooler...these needed to be kept cold. You’ve already taken them out, exposed them to room temperature. If you _really_ wanted to keep these from me, you would have put them back in the cooler, no?”

The other woman huffed. “Does that matter?”

“Yes. Presentation is important to you. You hate offering anything that is less than perfect.”

Angela put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms. “Funny. You’ve been here for just five months and are already an expert in my tendencies. Are you really that keen on me?”

Amélie leaned in closer. “Maybe I’m just smarter than you think I am. I do have an eye for details.”

“Is there a third point?” Angela asked.

“Yes.” Amélie snaked an arm towards the box and flipped open the lid. Nestled in the waxy paper lay two chocolate cakes. Amélie used her knife to shimmy one of the cakes onto her plate, and examined it. The cake was short, but wide, with two thick layers of sponge sandwiching a layer of chocolate mousse. The top was shiny with chocolate glaze, coating the bottom of the two strawberries nestled together.

She picked up her fork and dug in, severing a corner of the cake and placing it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and chewed, enjoying the smooth silky texture of the glaze and cream, and the bouncy sponge mixing together. Opening her eyes revealed Angela’s soft gaze trained on Amélie’s blissful face.

“The third point?” Amélie repeated, before eating another bite. “Shouldn’t you use that big brain of yours to figure it out?”

Angela finally broke into a smile. “Shut up,” she muttered, reaching for her own cake.

Amélie let out a laugh, and washed her bite down with some tea. The tea Angela had picked out paired perfectly with the rich chocolate, quickly filling her mouth with bold and brisk waves of a distinctly heavy, malty flavor. “What is this tea?” She asked after swallowing.

“Assam tea, from India,” Angela replied, gulping a large swig herself. “Intense, isn’t it? I prefer lighter blends, but I’m quite impressed with the flavors here.”  
“You’ve done it again, Dr. Ziegler,” Amélie said with a sigh. “Consider me impressed.”

Angela perked up, beaming like a preening bird. “Finally. My life’s work pales in comparison to the achievement made today.”

With the last bite of cake, Amélie finished off her tea. She hummed happily and leaned back, one hand patting her stomach. “Delicieux, ma cherie.”

“Bitte,” Angela said, nodding her head. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it.”

The two women stood up, and began clearing the table they were sat at.

“Please, allow me,” Amélie offered, trying to take the dirty plates out of Angela’s hands.

“No, I’m already on my way to the kitchen. Aren’t you meeting-”

_“Amélie! My dear, there you are.”_

Gérard Lacroix was running towards the women, one hand waving in the air. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Well, I’m here. I thought you were going to wait for me near the entrance. I still have to freshen up,” Amélie said.

Gérard shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget about the dinner tonight. Hello, Dr. Ziegler. Oh, were you two eating just now?”

“Agent Lacroix. We always schedule some time on Thursdays to drink tea and catch up,” Angela explained. “We had chocolate cake today.”

“Hm. I hope you still have room for dinner then, honey. Okay, I’ll meet you at the entrance. I’ll bring the car. Don’t make me wait too long.” With a lingering kiss on his wife’s cheek, Gérard bid the women goodbye.

“Dinner tonight! How exciting,” Angela said with a nudge to Amélie’s arm. “Somewhere fancy?”

“I suppose. You’re not the only one desperate to impress me. I’ll walk you to the kitchen.”

“You don’t have to. Don’t want you to be late.”

But they had already begun walking.

“So, you never did tell me the third point,” Angela pointed out, putting the wet dishes on the drying rack.

“No, I didn’t,” the taller woman murmured. She turned to face her friend, standing close enough to see the minute movements of Angela’s eyes searching her own. “As much as you enjoy impressing me, there’s another thing you crave more.”

“And what’s that?” Angela said softly.

Amélie was silent for a few seconds, before she leaned in closer and whispered, “Making me happy.”

Angela’s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes travelled across Amélie’s face, landing on her lips. She swallowed hard. “Gérard is waiting for you,” she whispered hoarsely. 

“He is, isn’t he? Well, I’m sure he won’t mind once he sees what I’m wearing tonight. Thanks again for the tea, Angela. Same time next week?” Amélie called as she turned away to walk to her husband’s room.

“Sure,” Angela muttered to no one.

-

“You’re sure it’s safe? I don’t want to come back and see that she found some way to kill you using those,” Winston said, staring at the paper cups of tea Angela had on a tray.

“Trust me,” she assured the scientist. “I’m just going to try to chat with her. I’ll call if I sense anything feels wrong. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Winston sighed and shrugged. “Of course I do. Very well. I’ll be in the other room if you need me.”

“Understood.”

She turned away from the closing door and walked towards the large glass cage in the center of the room. Widowmaker sat on the bed provided, wearing a thin hospital gown. The back straps had fallen loose, revealing her spider tattoo and lilac skin stretched over her protruding spine. Her hair hung loose and greasy, and her posture was hunched.

Angela pouted at the sight of her old friend in this state. She placed the tray down and opened the sugar tin, taking out three sugar cubes and dropping them in one of the cups. She picked the tray up once more, took a deep breath, and opened the cage door.

“Amélie? It’s tea time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet MercyMaker.


End file.
